


"What Have You Done?"

by Charity_Angel



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ianto admits something to himself. Snapshot of Ianto's thoughts during 1x13 "End of Days".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What Have You Done?"

“What have you done?!”

I don’t mean it the way they will think. They will all think that I’m distraught over Jack’s death, and in a way that’s true, because it’s an awful thing, and it causes him so much unnecessary pain. But they don’t know what I know (well, Gwen does, but she doesn’t know that I know): Owen doesn’t know that the consequences for his actions won’t be permanent. Not the ones he’ll be thinking of, anyway.

There will be no hiding this from the rest of the team now, no covering up this time. Tosh and Owen _will_ find out. Maybe it’s about time, maybe Gwen will think it’s about time, but Jack keeps his secret for a reason. I keep Jack’s secret for a reason. The things they did to him, with him, because Torchwood knew about his immortality, were horrific. I’ve seen some of the reports from the Victorian era. I have held Jack through his nightmares, when he wakes up screaming the names of those two witches. They’ve been dead for a century, and he still isn’t free of what they did to him.

Tosh and Owen are both good people, but they’re also scientists. I really hope that the ‘good people’ part of them wins out when Jack finally comes back, and not the scientists who will want to dissect him to find out how he works. I really, truly hope, because I know Jack too well now. I would do anything for him, _anything_. And if that means killing them to make sure he is safe, then I already know I will do it.

Because I love him.

Oh, God, we’re doing the wrong thing…


End file.
